


【Neil / The Protagonist】When you were Young

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「我試過了。」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 5





	【Neil / The Protagonist】When you were Young

「我試過了。」

開口的人雙腿交疊，氣勢與他相左，淺灰色的訂製西裝讓他更顯穩重，他的臉上有歷經滄桑的痕跡。

男人與他正面對望，坐在相隔不遠的距離，矮桌成了談判媒介，安靜地佇立在他們之間，眼前的人他既陌生又熟悉。當他從史塔斯克12市悵然歸來，這個人就這麼出現在他面前。

未來之人站在運輸機旁，遙望著他們的道別，不發一語。當他們四目相視，他看見自己眼底的哀痛。他們任何一方都沒有穿戴任何護具。

他將內心無法向任何人詢問的問題，一口氣全部攤在檯面。

你為什麼派尼爾回來？

你早就知道？

你為什麼不阻止？

他攥緊拳頭，猶如自問，場面也確實如同字面意義，他的未來緩慢而簡潔地給了他不想聽見的回答。他明白自己肯定會嘗試，答案早已明瞭，只是他不願去面對，實話麻木他欲言又止的舌頭。

「我們都太晚發覺。」比他年長的男人說，指間交握擱在腿上，他的語氣如湖面一樣平靜，底下卻充滿波瀾。

「你來這是為了什麼。」他的聲音因絕望而沙啞，而他也清楚自己會出現必然有原因。

「如果你是冀望從我這裡得到什麼，那你可能得失望。」男人徐徐地回應他的質問。「我並不是來見你的。」

「你是來見尼爾的。」男人抑制不住怒意，「因為愧疚自己任憑一切發生，卻什麼都不做。」他知道這麼說有失公平，但他的情緒需要宣洩，而沒什麼比他自己更能承接這份痛楚，傷害自己並不需要獲得他人的同意，他砸上矮桌的手在玻璃表面上留下一道裂痕，刺耳的碎裂聲響具體了他與他自己的脆弱。

「你知道這是沒有用的。」男人指的是自己的激憤，「我們早就在這一刻起就注定失去。」他垂下眼，視線穿過他。

「我不這麼認為。」他否定，「我會找到方法的，不管多少次都會嘗試。」男人起身離去，結束了這場談話。

他看著年輕的自己，背影充滿意氣，那雙瞳孔堅決而天真，與他胸口揮散不去的騷動相疊在一起。

「你會的。」他闔眼輕笑，無奈地頷首。消失在這個時間線。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 邏輯BUG肯定有，  
> 我只是想看兩個主角的談話。  
> 他擁有青春，而他年華老去。
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful (Official Music Video)
> 
> I've seen the world Done it all Had my cake now  
> When you and I were forever wild  
> The crazy days, city lights  
> The way you'd play with me like a child
> 
> Will you still love me  
> When I got nothing but my aching soul?
> 
> 這首歌屬於主角的過去未來與在現在，同時屬於他和尼爾。
> 
> 我相信主角會像救凱特那樣，就算別人跟他說這很莽撞沒有用，  
> 他還是會去嘗試會去做，無論結果注定與否。
> 
> 他在追車戰體驗過一次尼爾的I told you.  
> 也許他會感到無力，但他仍會go on。


End file.
